Primrose Rue
by fanficreader23
Summary: There's a baby girl being dropped off, and guess who's hands it falls into? Mockingjay spoilers, up ahead.


"You will not dare to touch me, again!" She yells at him, snatching her hand from his grip. The wracking 4 hours of labour has taken effect on her. She's been propped up in that hospital bed for so long now; all she wants to do is to stand up. She, being Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, who vowed would never have a child. And look at her now. Aching and paining all over, it's like being ripped apart.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She yells, another wavering contraction hitting her, hard.

"It's alright, it's going to be." The blond sitting on the chair restlessly comforts her.

"Alright? You call this alright?" She hisses at him, pointing down at her swollen belly.

"A watermelon is just about to burst out of me, and you think it's going to be alright?" She snarls at him once more, gesturing again at her belly. He gives out a fake smile that clearly has 'help me' written all over it.

"It's going to be fine-"He stops midsentence, having been yelled at and almost slapped in the face, knowing that there's more in store. He backs away, and tries to massage her trembling hand.

"I can't do this," She sighs, her strands of dark hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"Oh, yes you can." He reassures her, patting her sweaty forehead with a cloth.

A woman suddenly enters the door and speaks. "Hello, I understand the past few hours have been torture, hasn't it?" She looks at the blond boy. "Yeah it has been, well for her that is." He points out to his wife. She's panting on her pillow now.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that baby's going to come out sooner than later." She smiles at them both, but she's too tired to muster even a small grin.

After a few minutes, her prediction was right. Another round of screaming, yelling, and even slapping is what gets this bundle of joy out.

"Waaaaaah!" The baby cries, taking in the first gasp of air. The couple smile upon seeing their own child, a small baby tucked into a ball. "It's a girl!" the doctor, or her mother cries out in joy. She hands the small bundle to her respectful parents, who gladly have their arms open.

But, instead of the mother who gets first touch, it's daddy who gets it this time.

"Wi-will I b-break her?" He shakily says, scared to even just touch her small figure.

"No, silly." Mrs Everdeen replies, a laugh escaping from her lips.

"Congrats, dear." She greets her daughter, who is sweaty and restless, but eager to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Hey, baby," He finally gets a grasp on the child. "Hi, daddy here," He runs his finger through the small space of dark hair on her head. "I love you very much, and we've been waiting for you, sweetie." He smiles. She gives a small coo.

"Yes, and I swear, I will love you forever, care for you, and never let you out of my sight." He stumbles with his words. The small baby girl in his arms wiggle at his voice. She snuggles closer to her father.

He passes the small child onto his wife, who is by far the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"I'm not sure," She stammers, feeling a touch of regret in her. "Oh come on, it won't hurt her," He passes on the baby with a smile.

"Hey there, mommy here." She smiles, still panting from the restlessness of the current situation. "I want you to grow up, a very pretty girl. Inside and out. I swear I will never let anyone hurt you, won't let anybody burn you. You are my child and always will be. Mommy loves you." She says with a soothing tone in her voice.

They stay there in peace, admiring her beautiful features. They stay like that, until someone barges in the door.

"Happy Birthday, to you!" He barges in. His ginger hair is the same way they remembered it as, his eyes still to match the sea.

"When Effie said she would invite everyone, she meant everyone." She sarcastically comments.

The baby cries and then goes coughing. "What did you do?" Peeta asks the ginger. "Whoa, I did not do a thing." He admits guilt in his tone. "Just kidding, and also, be a little bit more quiet." He adds in.

"She looks like you," He points to Katniss, who is laying down on the bed, the baby in her arms.

"Oh, how did you know she was a girl?" She asks him quizzically. "Oh, your mom told me when she came out."

A few minutes in and everyone starts coming. Johanna, Annie, Haymitch, Effie, The prep team, everyone they knew. And the shocker is, a tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes steps in.

"Prim!" Katniss yelps, almost wanting to go up and hug her sister. They've grown a lot, to admit that she's 31 and her sister's 27, but the sisterly bond between them never died down.

"I thought you were at work?" She questions her sister. "No, I just had to be here for my niece." She emphasizes on the 'niece' part.

"I can't believe I'm an auntie now!" Prim smiles, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, you've never lost your smiling way, huh Prim?" She nudges her sister who's clearly enjoying her niece.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Katniss!" She smiles, pointing at her dark hair.

"We're not sure about the eyes, though," Peeta chimes in.

Now everyone has formed a circle around Katniss and her baby, waiting for the revelation; her eye colour.

"Come on, baby." Peeta coaxes his daughter. "We want to know…" And as if on cue, her eyes flicker open and they show blue. Everyone in the room apparently gives out an "aww…" and they praise all her factors.

Then comes little Finny, walking in, and he looks like he's grown. He's now a whopping 5 years old, which is pretty old ever since their last visit.

"Can I see?" He peers over in innocence. Katniss just bends down a bit, but letting an amount of her face show up. "Aw, she's pretty." He comments, getting his gentle nature from his mother.

She ruffles his hair and lets him scurry off to his dad.

"Dad, when can I have a baby brother or sister?" He asks, with a smile plastered on his face. Finnick and Annie blush, and everyone bursts into laughter.

"Soon enough," Finnick says, ruffling his son's hair. "Hopefully," He rolls his eyes at Annie's face, who clearly states 'not now.' Everyone bursts into laughter.

"What's her name?" Johanna strides up. "Pretty little girl like you, never let yourself inherit your mom's brainless-ness." She whispers loudly, and she manages to tug on her hair. Katniss' face spreads into a smile.

"She doesn't like you, very much." She smiles at the pouting Johanna. Her tiny fingers let loose and let her go.

"Well, I think she deserves a name, a name that she really needs." Katniss says as a hush engulfs the room.

"Primrose, for my favourite sister." Prim blushes in the corner of the room, everyone smiles in her direction.

"And Rue, for the girl that always reminds me of beauty," She sighs. "It's settled, Primrose Rue Mellark." She smiles, and everyone agrees.

Everyone starts raving about her, while she gives out a small yawn.

Primrose Rue.


End file.
